Kinktober Day 3
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Spencer goes to California and meets Jax Teller. Slash SR/JT


**Tags: Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Edge Play, Knife Play.**  
 **Warning: NSFW (at least it seems that way)**  
 **This is an AU for both Fandoms. SOA-Tara, Opie, and Piney are dead, CM-Spencer is Piney's great nephew.**

* * *

Spencer wondered for the umpteenth time why he was in Jax Teller's bed. At least until Jax's killer smile and grey blue eyes flashed into his head. It wasn't the only thing that attracted him to Jackson Teller. No, it was a combination of the man's danger, heady scent, the sexy way he carries himself, and the dominant power Spencer felt when Jax had held him close.

The FBI agent came to Charming after receiving a call from Jax Teller. The call was to inform Spencer that his great uncle and cousin were dead. Jax had explained how they died and why he was calling. Apparently his uncle Piney made a Will and named Spencer the sole beneficiary if his son Opie was no longer living. Jax informed Spencer that he needed to come to Charming to settle the everything. Spencer took two weeks off and was on the first plane to California.

Jax made sure he was Spencer's first contact once the agent was in Charming. Spencer reluctantly climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and allowed Jax to drive him to the lawyer's office. Spencer spent three hours going over everything. His uncle Piney apparently was a cautious and careful man. He left dozens of small journals describing everything that has happened since the death of John Teller. Spencer was going to the FBI in Los Angeles and have them start the investigation. Before leaving the lawyer, Spencer read the letters his cousin Opie wrote to him. One letter mentioned Jax. The others were about the club, his wives and kids, his suspicions of Clay and Gemma, and a few secrets he had overheard. Spencer had the lawyer set up things for Opie's children. He wanted to make sure that both of them and their stepmother were provided for.

Spencer had Jax take him to Piney's cabin. There he told the blond everything both Piney and Opie asked him to tell. Jax's reaction was understandable, but it took everything Spencer had to stop him from killing everyone. They spent the first week at the cabin making plans. Jax needed his kids protected and Spencer needed damning evidence as Derek would call it.

During that week Spencer and Jax grew closer. It started out as innocent touches, then soft kisses when Jax had to leave. The first time they slept together happened after someone decided to shoot at Spencer. Jax had been frantic, searching for a wound, and Spencer had kissed him. One thing led to another and Spencer woke the next morning completely happy. After that Spencer carried his gun, making sure the MC knew getting shot at didn't scare him.

The following week was better. Both Jax and Spencer were able to get the evidence they needed. Their best evidence was the spy cameras Piney and Opie installed in the Chapel as Jax called it. They sent it all to the LA FBI. Spencer stayed with Jax to help protect Abel and Tommy.

Spencer knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak, but a part of him couldn't leave Jax yet. So one night after Abel and Tommy were asleep Spencer asked Jax to dominate him, but nothing hardcore.

So that's how Spencer found himself tied to the bed blindfolded while Jax tortured his body.

Jax knew just what he wanted to do. He started out with kissing every inch of Spencer's lithe body. A body that was very responsive to his touch. He sucked his marks on the neck and collarbone. Tortured the nipples with his teeth and tongue. More marks were placed on the sharp hipbones, below the navel, and on the inside of both thighs. Spencer was a panting mewling mess and Jax hadn't even touch his cock yet.

"I'll be right back, darlin'." He kissed Spencer deeply before getting off the bed.

"Jackson." Spencer whined.

"Focus on your pleasure, darlin'. Don't lose that feeling." Jax replied as he left the room. He went into the kitchen, filled a bowl with ice. He had to stop and adjust himself at the thoughts of what he was about to do. Soft whining reminded him to hurry.

Jax checked on the boys before re-entering the bedroom. The sight of Spencer spread out and flushed from head to toe was breathtaking. He took a quick picture before stripping out of his jeans, putting the bowl on the side table, then rejoin Spencer on the bed.

"Jackson, please." Spencer whined again.

Jax pressed his body onto Spencer's as he ran soothing hands down Spencer's sides. "Easy, Spencer." He kept his voice soft. "Do you consent to temperature and knife play?"

Spencer gasps feeling Jax's cock rub against his own. "Yes, but no cutting please."

"Only my teeth will permanently mark your beautiful skin, darlin'." Jax promised. "Now remember the boys are sleeping so keep the volume down."

"Of course. Now kiss me, Jackson."

As always the shiver of pleasure went down his spine when Spencer says his full name. No one has ever affected him the way Spencer Reid does. And he suspects no one ever will.

Jax put the blade of his knife in the bowl of ice before leaning down and sealed his lips to Spencer's. He slowly licked his way into the man's mouth, both moaning when Spencer began sucking on Jax's tongue. Jax raised one of Spencer's long legs up to his shoulder then used his free hand to tease them both. He grasps his hard cock and rubbed the leaky head against Spencer's stretched hole, perineum, and tight ball sac. He swallowed every moan, keen, whine, and whimper his lover let out. Jax broke the kiss to stare at Spencer's covered eyes.

"So beautiful. I would love nothing more than to sink into your body and take us both over the edge." Jax whispered as he nudged his cockhead at the gaping hole.

Spencer moaned, body arching up into the one above him. "Then do it."

"Soon, darlin', real soon."

"Jackson." Spencer whimpered when his lover pulled away.

Jax shushed Spencer as he pulled his knife out of the bowl. Carefully he placed the tip on Spencer's sternum, angling it just enough for the cold blade to touch Spencer's flushed skin. Slowly he dragged the knife down the gorgeous body, teasing both nipples with the tip. Every keen and mewl Spencer made went straight to his cock. Jax continued to move the blade down, scratching lightly at the navel. Ever so slow and careful the blade traveled along the length of Spencer's red cock, rewarding him with gasps and pleads, the knife's tip teased the slit before being dragged down the large vein and over the ball sac. Jax teased and scratched the perineum and stretched hole. Spencer arched, writhe, and cried out his name.

It was getting to be too much for the biker. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. Jax put the knife on the bedside table then reached in the bowl to get an ice cube. He followed the same path of the knife with the ice. Using his tongue and hot breath to follow after it. He couldn't help but think that the next time they do this the boys won't be so close. He wants to hear Spencer at full volume.

Spencer somehow someway held his orgasm back as Jax played hot and cold with his body. A delicious thrill went through him when Jax rubbed the ice over his nipples then used his tongue and hot breath to heat them back up. The same thrill coursed through him again when Jax did the same thing to his cock, balls, and perineum. But nothing compared to the feeling of Jax licking and sucking the ice in and out of his hole. It had threaten to break Spencer's control and he almost woke the boys with his cries and pleads.

And then one final thing happened. Jax rubbed his cold cock head against his hole before sliding into his body. Spencer had wanted to see what Jax looked like at that moment but stopped himself from asking. Instead he let himself feel the pleasure of Jax thrusting in and out of his body. His legs were wrapped around Jax's waist, holding on as the biker took them over the edge.

"Come, darlin'." Jax ordered hotly in Spencer's ear.

"Jack-" Spencer was cut off by his lover's mouth. His orgasm was so intense he blacked out for a few seconds.

Jax growled as Spencer's silky wall clamped around him tightly. He was only able to thrust three more times before his come was filling his beautiful lover. He kept his cock inside Spencer's hot body as he untied the man's wrists and removed the blindfold.

"Doin' alright, darlin'?" He smiled down at Spencer.

Spencer returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around Jax's neck and guided the man to lay on top of him. "Just fine, Jackson." He purred.

"That's good to hear, Spencer." Jax replied then kissed his lover. He held Spencer close not ready to let him go. He probably won't ever be ready to let Spencer go. Jax knows they only known each other a week but it felt like he knew Spencer for years.

Spencer went home three days after everyone but Jax was arrested. Spencer, Abel, and Tommy were crying in the airport as Jax refused to let Spencer go. The young agent didn't put up much of a fight because he himself didn't want to leave. Spencer had cried the whole way home.

For two weeks Spencer ignored his teammates' questions and concerns. He was missing Jax and the boys. Even though he and Jax had talked everyday it still wasn't the same. He wanted to be in Jax's arms.

"Ready to go home, darlin'?"

Spencer turned at the silky voice behind him. He smiled widely at the blond biker. "Jackson!" He rushed forward and jumped into Jax's waiting arms. Spencer didn't care how it looked as he kissed his lover with every ounce of need and want he felt.

"Let's get the boys home, then you can show me how much you missed me." Jax spoke after breaking the kiss. He was desperate to get Spencer in a bed.

"Take me home." Spencer replied grabbing his bag then picking up Abel.

No one at the BAU seen or heard from Spencer all weekend.

~Fin~


End file.
